Solenoid fluid control valves are often used to control fluid pressure in a variety of systems, including clutch mechanisms and other devices in an automobile. The environment in which these actuators must function may have a wide temperature range, leading to variation in the solenoid fluid control valve's response to a given command current. Knowledge of the variation in the valve's response may be used to optimize the command current for a given temperature. Such knowledge, however, is not easily acquired and communicated for each individual solenoid that a manufacturer produces and provides to a customer.